geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Stereo Madness
Stereo Madness is the first level of both Geometry Dash versions and the first level to be rated "Easy" as of Update 2.0. This level is commonly recognized as one of the easiest official levels, with the other being Back on Track. Description Stereo Madness begins with a basic cube sequence featuring spikes and simple jumping patterns. This sequence gradually teaches the player about holding for consecutive jumps and also when to let go after holding; it continues with an introductory sequence of the ship form, which gives the player wide room to fly and learn about the ship mode. The next cube sequence is slightly harder as it has two triple spike sets, which require precise timing. The level ends after finishing a ship sequence. This also contains the first secret passage encountered in the game, used to obtain a secret coin. Secret Coins *The first secret coin is located at 50% immediately after the first ship sequence. There should be a sequence of four columns, the last two of which have holes in the middles of them. Jump the first three and slide through the hole on the fourth to obtain the coin, then jump back to the main route. Alternatively, you can jump just the first two, slide through the hole on the third and jump twice to obtain the coin and get back to the normal route. *The second secret coin is located at 75%, roughly midway through the cube section with the red background. After travelling upon four adjacent thin platforms, jump four times up onto a line of descending blocks which would normally be travelled beneath. To safely collect the coin, jump off the second to last block to avoid a short spike on the last block. *The third secret coin is at 98%, oddly situated above the main passage during the final ship sequence. In this final sequence, after avoiding the first roof obstacle, enter a small crevice just before the second roof obstacle. This will be identifiable because it will have large, faded, fake spikes, as opposed to the rows of small, black, real spikes found along the rest of the passage. The screen will shift and turn red to reveal a narrow upper section with very close-contained spikes. There is a safe break about three quarters of the way through, before one last spike section, followed by clearance to the third coin and an alternate finish. **Prior to Update 1.9, the third coin was much more difficult to obtain due to the fact that the passage contained spikes on both sides and forced the player to fly in between. The third coin's odd location was due to Update 1.6 and its introduction to secret coins. Walkthrough Trivia * Stereo Madness is the only level not to contain any manipulation portals in-level, even in the secret coin passages. * Reaching the end of the third secret coin passage is the only instance where the player can divert from the main passage and end somewhere different. *Completing the level takes 1:29. *This level has the latest secret coin location, at around 98%. *Out of the first 9 levels, Stereo Madness is the only level that did not change its difficulty in Update 1.9. *This is the only level out of all official levels that introduces two types of form portals, as it introduces the Ship and Cube. *Stereo Madness actually contains more triple spikes than Base After Base, Can't Let Go and Jumper. *Stereo Madness is the only level that has been physically edited since 1.6, since the third coin path was made easier in 1.9. *All other changes to levels post 1.6 have either been to fix bugs or to fill up empty areas. *Stereo Madness requires 78 jumps to complete, but you need to jump 1 more time to get the 2nd coin in the level. Gallery StereoMadnessMenu.png|Stereo Madness on the main menu SM-C1.png|First secret coin (Cube) SM-C2.png|Second secret coin (Cube) SM-C3.png|Third secret coin (Ship) Cube05.png|Icon unlocked after completing in normal mode (Icon 05) Category:Levels